No Jealousy
by violetnudewoman
Summary: "He had to admit, sooner or later, that Lola would eventually have an affair with someone else." (Shinji H. x O.C)


_I don't own Bleach. How sad._

**No Jealousy**

violetnudewoman

...

_Happy New Year to all. Happy New Year, EaSnowPw! Thank you, again to be my Beta!_

…

Passing through the barrier created by Hachi surrounding the warehouse, Lola went towards Karakura High School. She and her pseudo boyfriend Shinji were in charge of the mission of finding the substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, and making him join the Vizards, once he was aware of his Hollow powers. Lola had already provided that it wouldn't be an easy mission. She had heard of his difficult personality, and was already laughing on the inside because of the possibility of seeing her fellow Vizard being beaten by him in an attempt to convince him.

"Doing things in reverse is my specialty!" Lola wondered a thousand times why she had ended up in that classroom with Shinji. She shouldn't have followed Hiyori's orders! In fact, Lola would have gone alone, but Hiyori had forced Shinji to join her, after all... He's the fucking leader!

But how to deal with a lazy and insolent leader like him?

Lola also wondered why she felt fatally attracted to an idiot like him...

While Shinji grabbed Inoue Orihime, evoking threats of a boy with stupid face and way called Keigo, and a hysterical redhead girl named Chizuru, Lola directed their attention to a certain boy in the back of the class.

* * *

Wow!

Was the first thought that came to Lola's mind when her brown eyes saw the silent and sullen boy in the class. Then, she looked at Shinji being dragged out of the room by an orange-haired guy - she thought he was Ichigo Kurosaki. She thought of the huge difference between them.

The silent guy was brown, tall (very tall!), strong and very, very beautiful.

While Shinji was the typical "common blonde". Of course, in her eyes, Shinji was a handsome guy, boldly exotic, or something, but...

"Kuwagima-chan, are you okay?" Inoue Orihime asked with an air of concern about Lola's sudden paralysis.

"Oh yes, yes... I'm fine... I just want to know something..."

"And what would it be?"

The brunette Vizard cleared her throat, ran a hand on the tips of her brown hair and asked, "Who's that guy?"

The red-haired girl gave a funny little laugh and said, "Oh, him? It's Sado-kun... You want to meet him?"

Lola was about to answer, but didn't have time.

"HEY SADO-KUN! COME HERE! COME MEET KUWAGIMA-CHAAAN!"

* * *

She watched everyone around herself. But she couldn't divert her attention from the giant boy presented to her.

His name was Sado Yasutora. The boy was of Mexican origin, but since childhood, he had lived in Japan. He seemed to be the best friend of Ichigo Kurosaki, as Lola noticed that they were always together through the halls of the school with Inoue Orihime (Lola already liked her cute way), another pretty boy (and half cocky) with dark hair and glasses called Uryuu Ishida, and a girl with strong personality named Tatsuki.

Lola loved all those classmates. It was clear that life in the Real World was completely different from life in Soul Society. It seemed that there were no obligations, worries... Only friendship mattered.

Friendship... Lola recognized the value of her Vizards friends, but their friendship was somehow different from the one presented before her eyes. Those giggles and screams were different from anything she had heard and seen in a social circle.

Beautiful friendship between really beautiful people.

"Are you alright?" An extremely deep voice shook Lola off her reflections.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yasutora-san. I just... "

"Don't call me like that."

"Like what?"

"Everyone here call me Chad... I still don't understand why Ichigo invented this nickname..." Lola laughed at the giant's complain.

"From what I see, you all have a beautiful friendship... By the way, where is your friend Ichigo?"

"He went out dragging that blond guy and didn't return..."

That's what Lola had predicted. Shinji had problems with the substitute Shinigami. What a jerk.

* * *

Lola had been delighted with Chad. Although he was silent, he was extremely kind and beautiful. She couldn't deny that she began to feel a little attracted to him.

Chad also couldn't deny that Lola took his attention all day at school. She was a little hasty, clumsy... but seemed to be a different girl. He could feel that her Reiatsu maybe reminded him of Rukia Kuchiki... Or even a Hollow.

The brunette Vizard wanted to spend hours talking to Chad, but silent as always, he ended up making things difficult for her. Lola didn't consider herself a 'perverted' woman, or anything... She just liked to meet new people. Especially men.

She said goodbye to her new friends after a long day at school. As she walked alone, she felt a large hand touch her shoulder gently.

"It's not very safe to return home alone. Can I... Go with you?" Chad offered. Lola gave him a huge smile.

"I'm a big girl and I can handle myself. But I will not dispense your chivalry. It will be a pleasure to have your company, _big boy_. "

_Big boy_? Chad thought. Of course she was a different girl.

Lola didn't notice that she was being observed during the whole way back to the warehouse. She kissed Chad on the face (in the corner of his mouth, exactly), without even noticing Shinji's presence outside Hachi's barrier.

"Who was that jerk with ya?"

"Oh, yes... It's Chad, the _big boy_, a new friend I met at school during your mess with Kurosaki. He's a lovely person, but so quiet..." Lola answered in a tranquility that irritated the blonde.

"_A lovely person..._" Shinji imitated Lola's speech in a thin, raspy voice. Of course he was dying of jealousy.

"What? You angry, huh? "Lola asked in a provocative tone. She knew that Shinji was jealous. But she didn't care at all... They didn't have a steady relationship.

"I'm not angry!" Shinji replied pouting, "I just... I just don't think it's safe for ya walk around with a guy ya barely know, and..."

"I didn't know you when I started drinking sake with you in Seireitei... And please, don't bullshit me! You know very well that I can handle myself, I know who I am getting involved with. It's amazing how even as knowing as I am, you don't stop being an overprotective moron. And it's amazing too how you try to suffocate me with your jealousy", Lola argued angrily.

"Okay," Shinji sighed, giving up that conversation. He knew that discussion wouldn't help. And maybe Lola was right. He just turned around and walked towards the street.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To finish my conversation with Kurosaki. Then, we'll finish ours."

* * *

Early on, Shinji arrived, and Lola was still awake, sitting on the bed she shared with him. In the heat of that city, it was hard to sleep. Maybe it was the only thing the brunette still couldn't get used to, after so many years living in the Real World.

In the last days before the hunting of that Kurosaki boy, Shinji and Lola brawled more often. It could have been the times of tension and anxiety before the revenge against Aizen Sousuke, which left them with nerves on edge for anything.

"Kurosaki will join us."

"Oh yeah? He accepted? "

"No, but I know he will accept," Shinji said, with all the assurance of a leader.

"You always so trust yourself, hm?" Lola said, not waiting for the blonde's response, and continued. "Too bad you don't act the same way with me..."

"Ya don't give me the chance to do so." Shinji accused.

"Ah, so then I have to give you that 'chance', even though I made it clear hundreds of years ago that I wasn't answerable to any man?" Lola replied, starting to get angry with the jealousy of her friend.

"No, no, it's just... I still love ya, damn it! I still love ya so fucking much! I love ya like I never loved someone else! And I can't stand the idea of seein' ya happy in another guy's arms, ya know..." Shinji pleaded with all his heart (and jealousy). "Look, I know ya're a free woman to do what ya want in life and be with whoever ya want, but the years go by and I still can't get used to yer freedom..."

"I think you are afraid," Lola said, dryly.

"Afraid?"

"You're afraid of losing me again, is that not it?"

Shinji had almost lost Lola forever few years prior. They had the worst fight because Lola decided to have a secret affair. She couldn't stand Shinji's jealousy, and had left the warehouse and tried to live her life alone. She had been, for long months, hiding her Reiatsu in a special Gigai made by Kisuke Urahara. In fact, the scientist even had trouble with Shinji when he had helped the blonde's lover disappear from his sight after he discovered what had happened.

Many months later, she returned. They entered a kind of a deal and had reconciliatory sex.

"I can't imagine my life without ya, Lola," Shinji admitted, sitting next to her in bed. "Dating with me or not, I can't imagine my life without yer smile, yer jokes, yer irony and yer power as a woman above me." Lola made a funny face when she heard this, but continued to listen. "Ya matter so much to me, to all of us, Vizards."

"Shinji, look... We made a deal, remember? We said that we could have relationships with other people, as long as we don't separated from each other... That we would have an _open relationship_. You know I don't take to heart serious relationships, because I've been hurt so much because of them, I've told you that. And don't you think you are breaking this deal? I mean...", Lola paused," I don't imagine my life without you by my side. You're my best friend, my mate, my lover... But I don't think it's right to suffocate each other with jealousy. We don't have any reasons to." The brunette finished, holding the blonde's cold hands.

Shinji had nothing else to say. Lola said some things that could leave him speechless, however simple they were. He had to admit, sooner or later, that Lola would eventually have an affair with someone else. But he also had the approval to have his affairs as well. And he thought he was being a bit unfair, after all... Lola never complained of teasers he gave to other women and romances he had (he says that they were few. She doesn't believe him entirely).

"Alright, Lola... I'm sorry. I'm an idiot, right?"

"Occasionally, yes, you are. But I hope you are not stupid enough not to know, like and get involved with other girls because of me! "Lola laughed, peppering kisses all over the blonde's face, reaching his lips with a lustful kiss.

* * *

The next day, Lola was already laughing and having lunch with Chad, even though he didn't explicitly demonstrate his fun with that unusual girl. She was fine after the talk she had with Shinji. She had reinforced the agreement made years ago. This time, they didn't have reconciliatory sex.

She liked all her classmates. Even Keigo, considered the most stupid of all - Lola found his dork way cute.

But for Ichigo's giant friend, she felt a certain charm. Maybe that big guy, brown and quiet awakened her curiosity.

Shinji, however, was still trying to deal with the jealousy he still felt. But in another way: flirting with other girls and trying (unsuccessfully) something with Inoue Orihime.

Lola had no regrets.

...

_Yeah, I love Chad. Really! __I always imagined Lola having "something" with him, I don't know why._

_My creativity took a vacation with me. And just allowed me to create a silly story like this, sorry._

_Reviews to make my year better, please?_


End file.
